


Torn Clothes

by deathxprincess436



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Choking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathxprincess436/pseuds/deathxprincess436
Summary: Offenderman made the mistake of trying on one of Trenderman's outfits and ended up tearing it. Trenderman is rightfully pissed.





	Torn Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a blog co-ran between my girlfriend and me.

Trender was absolutely pissed he came into his room to find one of the outfits he had been working in shreds. He would have been fine if he had just asked to try it on, but no he had to sneak in to his room and try to put it on without help. While he inner monologued he made his way to his brother’s room. He stood in front of the door and wasted no time slamming it open. Offender yelled as his room was suddenly intruded on and looked over, “Hey Bro whats up?” “I spent hours on that dress Offender. What were you thinking?! What was possibly going on in that idiotic mind of yours?!” Offender just stood tall as his brother made his way in front of him tendrils flailing in the air. The irritation eminated heavily from Trender and Offender couldn’t help but back up a bit. “Sorry Bro. It was just so pretty,” he then gasped as Trender’s finger lashed out and wrapped around his neck. Trender growled and started to squeeze feeling the pulse in his neck starting to heighten, and watched as Offenders face grew red. Offender found his blood rushing to keep up to the slowly lackening oxygen flowing, as well as to contribute to the hard on from seeing his brother so riled up. Trender roughly tossed his brother and then began to leave, atleast until he heard something. “Don’t leave yet. Please choke me more,” Offender whined to him his voice ragged from arousal and being choked. Trender flushed and went back over. Offender grabbed his hands and led them back to his neck. Trender began squeezing again and soon found that he himself had become aroused. He rutted up against his brothers cock roughly and they both moaned. Offender was enjoying the sensation of being in lack of control, and breath. He arched into his brothers thrusts and pressed his hands to his brothers fingers silently urging him to choke him harder. He bucked against his brother enjoying the building pressure in his lungs, the strain of sucking in slight if any air. He was already so close but then the pressure released a bit and he whined. “Be patient I want to cum too,” Trender slightly growled at him and worked himself out of his pants. After he was out he grinded their dicks harshly together, groaning. He gripped as tightly as he could at Offenders neck and sloppily kissed him. He could feel his brothers cock twitching against his and his twitched in response. It was only a matter of a time until he came harshly across his brothers leather coat and his vest. Offender soon followed with a silent scream. Trender let go and then pushed his brother off the bed and onto his knees. “Don’t you rest yet, you still have to clean this mess,” he purred to him.


End file.
